


Poe: The Tell-Tale Heart

by anny385



Series: On A Midnight Dreary: The Poe Series [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd and last part of my Poe Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe: The Tell-Tale Heart

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: 3rd of my Poe Series and is the last one. Yes, they get the bad guy in this one.

Poe: The Tell-Tale Heart

Tony made his way towards the bullpen once again like he's been doing for years. He loved his job and loved going to work and getting the bad guys making DC a little safer. He was carrying a box filled with evidence of the cold case that they had never solved. It had started with the death of a Petty Officer two years ago and then a missing Petty Officer that they had found last year. Tony sat the box on Gibbs's desk and made his way towards his own. He turned the computer on and waited for it to load while he waited he put his badge and gun away. He then placed his backpack near the desk. He had the Baltimore paper with him and also DC's paper with him. He couldn't believe that it was two years since the death of Edgar Garrison and it still went unsolved. He shook his head and opened the Baltimore paper. He read the Edgar Allan Poe article. The article told about the guy who had once again been missing from going to the grave of Edgar Allan Poe once again after going there for years. Tony turned to Gibbs as he came into the bullpen carrying what else a cup of coffee in his hand.

Tony began typing into the computer coming up with the name of Petty Officer Allan Edgar Miller. The man who had been absent at the grave of Edgar for two years. He could be the one who could have killed the other Petty Officer and kidnapped the other.

"Boss, I think we might have the killer. I don't know why I didn't think of this earlier." Tony said as he pointed to the article. "Every year on the date of Edgar Allan Poe's death there are many people who go to his grave, but only one that was listed as not showing up for two years. His name is Allan Edgar Miller and I just did a search for him turns out he's a Petty Officer. I also got his address." Tony said as he gave the slip of paper to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded and made his way towards his own desk and got his gun and just as he reached for his badge Ziva and McGee stepped inside the bullpen. "Don't bother sitting down. We are leaving right now."

"Where are we going, Gibbs?" Asked Ziva

"To the house of Allan Edgar Miller at 5920 Franklin Ave." Gibbs replied as he made his way towards the elevator.

Miller Residence.

Allan paced back and forth almost wearing the carpet out in the living room. He couldn't take it he was about to explode. He couldn't believe it that they haven't found out that he had killed the Petty Officer and kidnapped the other. He had to tell them, but how. He paced back and forth never hearing the car pull up to his house. He flinched as he heard the knock at his door. He turned to the door and opened it. He was surprised that he was standing in front of the NCIS Agents. Did they know that he killed one man and kidnapped the other? Did they want to question him, or arrest him? He never got the chance since he blurted out. "I can't take it anymore. I did it. I killed Petty Officer Edgar Garrison and I kidnapped Petty Officer Will Tyson. I confess I did it."

"Tony, go ahead and read him his rights."

Tony grabbed the man and put the cuffs on him and read him his rights and took him to the car. They had gotten the evidence that they needed that finally connected Allan Edgar to the murder of Edgar Garrison and the kidnapping of Will Tyson. He would be going away for a very long time.

"Do you know what this reminds me of?" Tony asked his teammates after they had written their reports. Gibbs was still there going over the reports.

"No, what?"

"Edgar Allan Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart. A man kills another man and buries him under the house. The police arrive and question him, but the man thinks he can hear the dead man's heart and so he confesses. That's how the story ends when he says Villains! Dissemble no more! I admit the deed! — tear up the planks! — here, here! — it is the beating of his hideous heart!"

Gibbs listens as Tony tells them and then closes the last report. "Go home everyone." He said and watches as they all pack up to go home. They could finally close the cold case and had gotten the killer. It had taken a long time to get the bad guy, but they had gotten him at last.

"Tony come here." Gibbs said as he grabbed the reports and got up. He watched as Ziva and McGee made their way towards the elevator and walk inside. He waited until the doors closed and then turned to Tony. "You did good, Anthony."

"A little late though."

"At least we got him and we got justice for not only Petty Officer Garrison, but for Petty Officer Tyson too. You did good, DiNozzo."

"Thanks, Boss.' Tony said as he made his way towards the elevator and disappeared inside as soon as the doors opened. Gibbs smiled and took his reports up to the Director and then he too made his way home.

The End


End file.
